


Happy Family

by iljhoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of nickname calling, cute family, cute shit, i wrote about wonho again, they have a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: Wonho and Kihyun make the best of the circumstances for their baby girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lower caps intended!! also there may be grammatical errors as i've yet to edit this :-)

with one arm wrapped around the waist of his lover, while the latter lies down on the other arm, both sweet love birds, deep in their slumber, a little smile visible on their faces.

that is until their little kid starts crying.

“honey, can you please check on our cute sweetie pie? thanks i knew i could count on you.” hoseok's husky morning voice was kihyun's soft spot and hoseok alone can send kihyun weak in the knees, but the latter isn't feeling any of hoseok's shit that morning.

“but baby, i put her to sleep yesterday, it's your turn to get out of bed~” kihyun sat up, looking at hoseok with two big puppy eyes, and one pout. hoseok groans, before pinching kihyun's cheeks, “you know i can't reject you when you're acting all cute, kihyun.”

“that's my point, you goat, now go and check on our little girl.” 

hoseok gets out of bed, but not before dramatically gasping and placing a hand on his heart, “did you just call me a goat?”

“yes.”

turns out the adorable little shin areum accidentally spilled some water on the floor of her nursery. she's turning 5 in march, but her sweet parents still treat her as though she was born yesterday, constantly gasping when she does something well and applauding for the little girl ; reading her bedtime stories or holding her till she's sound asleep. 

“oh baby, are you okay? are you hurt anywhere? you know you're not supposed to mess with your water bottle... what do you say?”

“i'm sorry, daddy.” the little girl mumbles as she stares guiltily at the marble tiled floor.

little areum, you're lucky that your dads love you too much to dismiss you.

“it's alright baby, just never do it again, okay?”

areum nods, playing with her small fingers. 

“now, come on let's get you changed. we have a whole day at the park today!”

areum looks up, her eyes sparkling, “okay!” she answers excitedly.

 

“pink dress or the white shirt and shorts?” hoseok holds up the clothes to areum, who in turn starts stroking her invisible beard, looking as though she was in deep thought. hoseok chuckles, he wonders where areum gets her sense of humour from.

“i want the shirt and shorts, daddy!” the little girl looks up at her dad as her small index finger points at the set of clothes in his right hand. 

hoseok hums a tune as he dresses areum. “daddy? what song is that?”

“hm? it's called 'Beautiful'. it's by a group i really like called Beast. why the sudden question sweet cakes?”

“you always hum that song when you're happy, daddy. does it hold a special meaning?”

now areum is at the age of curiosity and questions and understanding, so it should be no surprise that she is asking strange questions. still, hoseok was taken a little a back, before smiling, 

“it's daddy's love song with daddy.”

areum nods, pleased that her question had an actual answer to, and not 'you'll know when you grow older, areum.' 

hoseok then sends areum to kihyun's way, for although the guy can do lots of things, tying his daughter's hair is not one of them ; cooking too – but he'd rather not talk about that.

 

areum's giggles as she runs from room to room, her laughter bouncing off the pretty white walls that were filled with framed photos of the three of them.

“daddy!” she opens her arms wide as kihyun comes into her view. kihyun does the same, picking the little girl up and sits her down on his lap.

“i see you have chosen to look casual today, princess. good choice.” kihyun smiles as he brushes her frizzy dark brown hair out.

“i only learn from the best~” areum shows off her pearly whites to kihyun, who asks the former who 'the best' refers to. areum does a barely noticeable 'come here' action with her fingers to which kihyun leans down to listen to what his baby girl had to say.

“you, of course.” she whispered, which ended in a fit of giggles. kihyun's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible, as he bops her button nose.

when kihyun was done tying areum's hair into two little pigtails, the toddler turned around, opening her arms and asking to be carried. for a girl with lots of energy, she sure loves to get carried around a lot.

 

when hoseok emerged from the nursery, where the floor is now dry and the blankets neatly folded, he was happy to see the two people he loved the most. “what, no hugs for me?” he pretends to be hurt, and pouts — looking away. kihyun tries to stifle a laugh, while areum starts looking at her dad ; all worried that he might feel left out, “no daddy! i love you too!” 

“alright babe, stop teasing our baby girl.” 

hoseok looks up, grinning at his confused daughter as he nuzzles his forehead against hers, “daddy loves you too”

the three were getting ready to head to the park, when the sound of thunder could be heard from a distance. areum looks at kihyun, eyes all worried, as she fears the worst ; she wanted to go to the park all week.

“baby, i'm sorry we would have to postpone our trip to the park.” kihyun smiles sadly at his precious gem, “i'm sure mr sun would love to play tomorrow!”

now as areum had been blessed with two very lovely dads, they have also been blessed with a very understanding baby girl.

“it's okay, daddy. i understand.” she says she understands but her voice was so low it broke their hearts. “daddy?” she mumbles, her hands hanging around kihyun's shoulders. he hums in response, “i'm tired” as her head falls on his shoulder.

 

hoseok looks at the pair, before his eyes lit up, as though his brain had just turned on a few lightbulbs. 'i'll be right back.' he mouths to his love, who simply nods as he pats the back of his baby girl.

now where was hoseok going, you ask? 

he was going to call his friends over. more specifically, changkyun, jooheon and minhyuk. he knows that minhyuk loves kids, actually all of them do, but minhyuk has a special connection with children.

maybe because he acts like one.

changkyun and jooheon come in a pair, and together, they make everyone laugh and every place fun. jooheon's aegyo has proven itself on multiple occasions and changkyun?

kids just adore changkyun. god knows why.

after explaining the situation to his friends, he asks, “so will you help me out? areum's really upset and i think having other people besides her dads would be good for her.”

 

all he could hear was a shit ton of jingling, which he assumes are keys,

“we'll be there in 5 minutes.” changkyun.  
“i'll be there in 10.” minhyuk.

 

changkyun and jooheon lived just down the road, while minhyuk lived in a different side of the neighbourhood, therefore it'd take him a little more time.

when all three have finally arrived and gathered, hoseok practically pushed them into his house and into the prettily furnished living room.

“where's kihyun?” minhyuk looks around the house, which probably seem more deserted than it meant to. 

“he's with areum in her room.” 

they nod, “can we see her?”

hoseok leads the group to areum's room, which was decorated in streamers that spelt out her pretty little name, and paint prints of her hand, marked with different ages — age 1 to 5.

he opens the door quietly and he sees his lover holding his favourite girl in his arms as he sings, “ooh love, no one's ever gonna hurt you love, i'm gonna give you all of my love. nobody matters like you.” 

upon noticing a presence in the room, kihyun looks up to see his love and their friends. hoseok signals to kihyun that they would like to talk to areum.

but talk sounds too serious for this, they just want to make her feel better.

“hey baby, look who's here to see you~” kihyun lightly pats areum's head to wake the younger one up. hoseok's heart melts whenever he sees how intimate kihyun is with areum, it's as though the two have made some sort of secret pact.

or maybe, kihyun is just good with children.

areum wakes up and turns around, not sure what to expect but when she sees minhyuk, it was as though mr sun came out to play.

“UNCLE MINHYUK!!” she hops out of her father's arms before running into minhyuk's.

told you minhyuk was good with children. 

“what? no love for uncle changkyun and uncle jooheon?” changkyun pulls out the 'i am hurt by a little kid's opinion' card and it shows to be effective when she starts giggling, “you're just like daddy! you know i love all of you.”

for the rest of the day, while the rain pours heavily and pittar-patters on the windowsills, the inside of the house fills to the brim with warmth as the visitors play with areum. from playing airplane on uncle changkyun's back, playing peek-a-boo with uncle jooheon to funny faces and tickles from uncle minhyuk.

the games may be simple, but for 5 year old shin areum, they were just enough to satisfy her heart.

“do you guys want any-” hoseok stops mid-sentence when he noticed areum in changkyun's arms, as she has fallen asleep, her eyes shut tight, her arms hanging securely around his shoulders.

changkyun places a finger to his lip, signalling to hoseok to quiet down as the latter opens his arms, to carry his own daughter in his arms.

”thank you so much.” he whispers, as he walks up to the nursery to tuck the tired, but happy beauty into bed. kissing her forehead, he smiles, “i love you, baby.” 

 

downstairs, the trio were packing their bags and saying their goodbyes to kihyun. “why don't you stay for dinner?” 

“thank you for the offer, but i have a date with a special someone tonight.” changkyun states as he bops jooheon's nose, whose face had then turned a bright red.

“and i have to go home before hyunwoo burns the kitchen down.” minhyuk states, chuckling to himself.

“well, alright. thanks for the help you guys. she would've never had this much fun or cheered up if not for the three of you.” kihyun bowed, showing his appreciation.

the trio smiled, saying it was no worries and that 'areum is adorable', before leaving the house of hoseok and kihyun, and their precious shin areum.

and now kihyun was left in the house with his family.

His happy family.


End file.
